Through The Laughter & The Tears
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: What if Gabrielle was pregnant alongside Lynette?
1. What Are The Chances?

**Through the laughter and the tears**

Lynette was about 3 ½ months pregnant and still hadn't told anyone about it. Tom and her kids were the only people who knew. All the girls were all over at Gabrielle Solis's for poker and some good gossip.

"So, Katherine and I need a final count for that luncheon on Thursday. Are any of you attending?" Bree asked.

"What time is it at again?" Lynette asked.

"One," Katherine answered.

"On Thursday?" Susan confirmed

Bree and Katherine nodded.

Gabrielle and Susan both said they were coming.

"Lynette?" Katherine asked.

Lynette realized she had a doctor's appointment at that time. She needed an excuse why she couldn't go.

"Um I can't...Penny has a basketball game!" Lynette lied.

"At one in the afternoon on a weekday?" Susan asked.

Lynette nodded. She wasn't ready to tell her friends about her pregnancy. She hadn't even wanted to tell the kids but Tom convinced they deserved to know. However, friends were a different story. She wanted to wait until she was four or five months when the pregnancy would be safer.

"Okay, don't worry about it." Katherine said as all the women realized Lynette was obviously keeping something from them. And it obvious she didn't want to talk about it so they decided to just give her, her space.

"Next time," Bree said.

"Yes, I will try to come to the next one." Lynette promised.

After the poker game ended Lynette volunteered to stay and help Gabrielle clean up.

"So, what's up with Penny having a basketball on a weekday afternoon? I thought all the games were in the evenings." Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle was Lynette's closest friend on Wisteria Lane and probably her closest friend ever so Lynette was contemplating telling Lynette the truth.

Gabrielle spoke again before Lynette could say anything. "I might not be able to go to the lunch too."

"Why not?" Lynette asked.

"I need to schedule a doctor's appointment and I want to have it as soon as possible." Gabrielle explained.

"Are you alright?" Lynette wanted to know, hoping it was nothing serious.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Uh, actually, I think I'm pregnant." Gabrielle admitted.

Lynette didn't know what to say. "Really?" She asked kind of stunned.

"Yeah, I've been nauseous and my periods late. Plus you can just kind of tell these things." Gabrielle said. "So, I'm going to book an appointment to confirm it."

"I see," Lynette said, still shocked. "So are you happy about it?" She asked curiously. She was considering telling Gabrielle about her own pregnancy.

"I guess so. I wasn't expecting it but Carlos will be happy." Gabrielle said.

"Well, that's nice." Lynette said. She and Gabby finished cleaning and Lynette headed back home. Home to kids who hated her for getting pregnant again. They were all against having another sibling. Penny was the only one who was excited. Oh, the innocence of children, Lynette thought. She couldn't tell if Tom was excited or not. He had talked about wanting more children and he loved kids but Lynette knew he was just as worried as she was. But maybe if Gabrielle went through it with her it wouldn't be so bad. She decided that if Gabrielle was pregnant, then she would tell her friends about her own pregnancy.

To Be Continued


	2. Finding Out

Lynette was on her lunch break from work and walked into the waiting room of her OB-GYN's office. Suddenly she saw a familiar face sitting there reading a fashion magazine.

_Shit!_ Lynette thought. _We must've scheduled our appointments at the same time_. Of course Gabrielle would go to the same doctor as Lynette. Fairview was a small town so it wasn't like there were many choices with obstetricians. What was Lynette going to do? She wasn't ready to tell her best friend about her pregnancy yet. Lynette took a deep breath. Her doctor was also a gynaecologist so if Gabrielle saw her she could lie and not mention anything about the twins.

"Hi, Lynette!" Gabrielle had looked up from her magazine and had been surprised to see Lynette.

"Hi, Gabby." Lynette said, taking the empty seat beside her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh it's just a check up." Lynette lied. "Gotta make sure everything's working properly!" Lynette added with a nervous laugh.

Gabrielle weakly smiled, "Okay. I guess Penny's basketball game was a lie?"

Lynette nodded, "Yeah, I really had this appointment. Have you been seen yet?"

Gabrielle nodded, "I'm just waiting for my results."

Lynette was about to say something but got interrupted by the nurse coming to get her.

"Want to get lunch when you're done?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure," Lynette accepted. She might as well tell Gabby about the pregnancy then. She could tell the nurse was getting impatient so she stood up and followed her to the exam room.

It wasn't an ultrasound appointment so Tom hadn't come to this one. It was just a check up. It didn't take long. The doctor said everything looked good and told her to come back in three weeks for an ultrasound.

Lynette thanked him and went back out to the waiting room. Gabrielle wasn't there so she assumed Gabrielle was getting her test results. Lynette sat back down and waited for her. When Gabrielle was back a few minutes later, Lynette couldn't tell what Gabrielle's results had been. She was smiling and didn't look upset so Lynette had no idea if her best friend was pregnant or not.

"Ready to go?" Gabrielle asked.

Lynette nodded, "Let's!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table. Lynette was glad her nausea was going away because everything on the menu looked delicious. When the waiter came to take their order Lynette was surprised that Gabby only ordered a glass of water.

"You're not hungry?" Lynette asked, after the waiter left.

"I feel so sick." Gabby said.

"So you're..." Lynette began.

Gabrielle nodded, "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Lynette smiled. "Well, congratulations." She was happy she would have someone to go through this with.

Gabrielle smiled too. She wasn't too excited yet but she had Lynette so she knew everything would be okay.

"So, I have something to tell you, too." Lynette began. She had finally worked up the courage to tell Gabby about her own pregnancy.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Gabrielle said.

"I'm pregnant, too."

To Be Continued


End file.
